


Stay low

by Greta_Nutly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Nutly/pseuds/Greta_Nutly
Summary: Filly is a rich mans daughter sent to SAS so he doesn't have to deal with her.  That's the only explanation.Until it wasn't





	

“Stay low, Go fast  
Kill first, Die last  
No luck, All skill  
One shot, One kill”

I heard Filly mumbling that one night in her sleep. Since that day, I've never looked at her the same.  
It was mid July in Paris Island, an american training camp for marines. I led the K-Unit off the bus, but Filly led us through the gates. She had apparently trained there before, the shooting instructor showed us a video of a little 7 year old doing the same training session we would do while we're there.  
“Stay low, baby girl.” A man mumbles to the child who is wading through a sludge pond almost as tall as her.  
“Move it Baby Girl. Go fast, Baby Girl.” A man growls to her, she's in full battle rattle that must be as heavy as her.  
“If you kill, kill first Baby Girl. Kill first.” The girl had the scope of an old Mozen to her eye.  
The girl’s in a jungle next to a bleeding man. “Remember this Baby Girl if you die, die last I love you baby girl.”  
The next is her surrounded by 20 guys. The drill instructor is screaming in her ear. “How much luck is this?!” She doesn't even flinch, why would she, she's obviously used to it. She keeps her eyes low and responds as loud if not louder than him with, “No luck, Sir!” He smiles a devilish smile, as he steps closer and yells directly in her face, “What is it than?!” She doesn't flinch even though he was so close there is spit on her bangs. “It's Skill Sir, Its all Skill, Sir!” Man she can get loud if she wants to.  
This part is obviously more recent, she looks older and a lot like Filly. She's shackled to a ceiling of what looks like an old POW camp, beaten and bruised I would swear she is Filly. But she isn't, Filly's a rich guy's daughter, not a highly trained Marine. When this was filmed she was probably being taken care of by servants. A man we all recognize as being the bad guy strides in surrounded by what look to be his minions, all brawn and no brain. She smiles a smile that I imagine the master of death would smile as he asks what her last words were. And her response? “One shot,” The suited man’s body falls backwards with a thump. “One kill.”


End file.
